Maja
( ) |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = |label = Bujin Rider Gaim |label2= Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim |image2 = }} is a villain in Kamen Rider Forge. He is the evil counterpart of who seaked to conquer the world by using an army of the dead. Background As explained by DJ Sagara, Maja is a counterpart of him. However, instead of simply observing the world, he tried to take over it by slipping his way into the realm of the dead to take control the spirits and bring them to the living world as his warriors. History Those who have died - , , , , and - are gathered together by a mysterious being known as Maja, who seeks to take over the world. He brainwashes them to do his bidding. once was a presence that witnessed the erosion of the brought on by and , and now he takes action to claim the Earth for himself. attempts to rush in to stop Maja, but has his memory and combat ability taken away. He came to and met with and the others, having forgotten everything. With the invasion of Maja in progress, Gaim has to regain his memory and confront Maja… Powers and Abilities ;Realm of the Dead Travelling: He was able to enter the realm of the dead easily and revive them by bringing them back to the world. ;Soul Control: He was able to control the spirits of Kamen Riders and Overlords alike. However, unknowing to him, Kumon Kaito's indomitable will prevents him from being controlled. ;Restriction: He seems to be able to bind his target. ;Power Stealing: He was able to steal even the god-like power of the . Arms '|ライドウェア|Raido Uēa}} is Bujin Gaim's undersuit, which is briefly seen during Bujin Gaim's transformation sequence before the attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Bujin Gaim's Ride Wear is nearly identical to that of the original , except for his head crest being crimson-colored and the black mouthpiece as opposed to Gaim's silver one. While he lacks Gaim's , as he only possesses a single Lockseed, he is still equipped with a side weapon, which is also held on the left side of his with a . The Ride Wear that Bujin Gaim's has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the or . Bujin Gaim FacePlate.png|Rider Indicator - Blood Orange= Blood Orange Arms *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.5 t. *'Kicking power': 18.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. is Bujin Gaim's default blood orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Blood Orange Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Blood Orange Arms, Bujin Gaim dons the and his Arms Weapon is the . Compared to his good counterpart, Bujin Gaim has more power than any of Gaim's normal Lockseed forms, and is slightly weaker than Kachidoki Arms. This Arms' finisher is the '|ナギナタ無双スライサー|Naginata Musō Suraisā}}: Bujin Gaim locks the Blood Orange Lockseed into the Daidaimaru Naginata Mode and charges the Daidaimaru end with energy before he slashes the enemy with it. The Blood Orange Charge has two variations for close-quarters combat; a straight slash version for a single target and a 360 degree turn slash version that forms blood orange slices on contact with the target. Appearances: Episode 03. }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device * - Rider trinkets Weapons * - Personal weapon as Forge * - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Unnamed Sword - Personal weapon as Maja of an unnamed Arms. Behind the scenes Portrayal Maja is voiced by |大塚 芳忠|Ōtsuka Hōchū}}, who was the of the series. He was portrayed by an unidentfied suit actor. Notes to be added